


Fight Me! (Day version)

by Jihoonieislife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: Kang Daniel, the heir to the mafia group of Kang and Park Jihoon, the heir to the yakuza group of Park is the two biggest group in the world. Kang Daniel, Italy Mafia group while Park Jihoon, Japan Yakuza group. Daniel always go and find trouble with Jihoon because he is secretly in love with him and wants to see him( but have no reason to go see him so...)Character ListKang Daniel   Heir of the Kang Mafia GroupPark Jihoon   Heir of the Park Yakuza GroupPark Woojin   Heir of the Park Yakuza GroupYoon Jisung  Jihoon and Woojin's right handman (aka Babysitter)Hwang Minhyun   Jihoon and Woojin's lefthand manOng Seongwoo     Daniel's left hand manHa Sungwoon       Daniel's right hand manBae Jinyoung  Jihoon and Woojin's best friend (Heir of the Bae business group)Lai Guanlin      Jihoon and Woojin's best friend (Heir of the Lai business group)Lee Dae Hwi    Daniel's best friend(Heir of the Lee business group)Kim Jaehwan  Daniel's best friend(Heir of the Kim business group)





	Fight Me! (Day version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am back with a new story! Hope you enjoy it and have a nice day! There is two version of the story, one is day version and another one is night version. Hope you can enjoy both!

"Yah, what are you punks doing?" A little boy shouted menacingly at the bullies. Through the bullies,the boy that was bullied saw a little cute boy picking a fight with the bullies that is twice his size. The bullies were obviously upset and put all their attention to the little boy. The bullies walked towards the little boy and grabbed him by his collar. 

Thud

One of the bullies was on the ground, in front of the boy being bullied. 

Despite shocked, he turned and looked for the little boy. 

He sees the little cute boy fighting strongly and aggressively against the bullies. 

My hero  
Was what the boy being bullied think at that time. 

Hit, hit, punch. The sound was clear.

The bullies was feared of the little cute but strong boy. Despite looking cute and small, the bullies can feel the little boy's strength was abnormal. They quickly ran away, saying that they will get revenge or something. The cute little boy snorted and walked towards the boy that is being bullied. 

Abruptly, he sat next to the boy. The boy looked at him, clearly now. The little boy wasn't only cute, he was breathtaking. The boy that was being bullied suddenly felt upset at his weakness, for not able to protect the little boy and leading a few bruises on his beautiful face. He wanted to protect him. 

"Why did you help me? Now they will bully you too. " The boy asked the little boy while the little boy just sighed. 

"You don't thank me but you jinxed me instead. " The little boy smirked while the older boy looked at him upsetly. 

"I am being serious here. Do you even know why they bully me? " The older boy obviously upset stood up abruptly while the little boy casually put his two hands behind his head and shrugged. 

" They say my dad is a bad guy! He hit people and kill people. My dad is the head of a mafia group. They say my dad is a bad guy and they are punishing me because of my dad!" The older boy shouted while holding back his tears while the little boy held his hands and smiled. 

There was a silence between and the only sound that can be heard is the panting of the older boy. 

" So what. You are you. Why are you being punished because of what your old man did?" The little boy shrugged. The older boy, unable to rebates sit back down and held the little boy tighter. 

"Now what, you are going to get bullied. " The older boy gives the little boy's hand a squeeze. 

The little boy stared at the boy and smiled. He held the boy's hand tighter and smiled again. 

" Then we should stick together and help each other out. I am Park Jihoon. What's yours? " Jihoon smiled sweetly while the older boy finally smiled. 

"Kang Daniel."

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Kang Daniel, wake up you asshole! You are going to be late to school! " Sungwoon screamed through my ears as if I am deaf while Seongwoo just chuckled while sitting beside my bed. 

" Sungwoon hyung its only 7a.m. School starts at 8a.m....." I whined non stop while trying to snatch back my blanket at the clutch of my evil hyungs. 

" Young master, today is your first day at school and you already can't wake up? How sad, I guess I have to tell the head to send you back to Italy. " Seongwoo sighed exasperatedly while Sungwoon snickered. I grumbled while Seongwoo continue.

" Too bad, you will just have to be send back without seeing your Jihoonie. " I woke up immediately as both my hyungs laughed at me.

" Seongwoo hyung I am awake. Quick, let's go to school. I am gonna change now." I rushed while Sungwoon just shook his head and sighed. 

"Only Jihoonie can make you wake up." Sungwoon sighed once again while I whipped my head and correct him. 

"Wrong, hyung. Only Jihoonie can make me do anything." I smiled. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"Jihoonie... You have to go to school now!" Jisung screamed into my ears while pulling me up. 

" Yeah, Jihoonie. First day of school. You have lots to do as the new student president. " Minhyung sat beside the bed while stating out the fact. 

" Hyungggg why would you give that spot for me?! I never wanted it. " I whined while Minhyun chuckled and Jisung sighed loudly. 

" I can't anymore. I am a third year now, remember. " Minhyun smiled while Jisung just sighed exasperatedly.

" Oh and by the way Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo from the Kang group transferred to our school so you might have to help them. " Minhyun snapped his finger while Jisung and I can't help but shocked. 

" What?! The enemy is here! I got to tell the head." Jisung screamed hysterically while Minhyun calmed him down. 

" Chill hyung. They didn't bring the whole base here. It's just their heir and his bodyguards. " Minhyun smiled. Jisung looked at him as if he went crazy.

" Why would they come to Japan then? Why don't they stay in Italy or something?" I grumbled while Minhyun just chuckled.

" According to my spy, it's because of the school and Kang Daniel's love. " Minhyun think hard while I just sighed. It's true our school is the top in the world for training excellent heirs. The student there are all from super rich and influential family so it is not a surprise for Kang Daniel to study here as he is the heir of one of the top mafia group in the world. 

" Can I just not do my duty today and let those punks suffer?" I sighed while Jisung nodded enthusiasticly. Minhyun just chuckled and shook his head. 

" Jihoon even though it's mean but that's how you should treat enemies. " Jisung looked at me seriously and nodded. 

" I.." I was rudely interrupted by Park Woojin, my annoying twin.

" Hiyahhhh! It's morning already Park Jihoon! Wake up! " He rudely kicked down my door but was met with Jisung death glares.

" Woojin how many times have you kicked down the door for this month? " Jisung smiled sweetly even though his eyes are not smiling. Woojin gulped. In a blink of eyes he started running away from the scary Jisung.

" Yah, Park Woojin! Come back!" Jisung screamed while chasing him. 

By the way, Woojin ended up with a slap mark on his cheek on the first day of school.


End file.
